Werewolf Rising
by speedster101
Summary: In order to find out why the National Guard sealed off Willamette Photojournalist Frank West sneaks in by chopper however as soon as he reached it he learns that the town has gotten overrun with zombies and psychopaths join Frank as he try to survive this undead nightmare and try to keep his other side hidden and under control.


**Werewolf Rising**

 **Author's Note: First story to a new series called Werewolf Rising based on some art on Deviantart so enjoy the story.**

 **Warning: Contains Werewolf Frank West, Strong Frank West, Blood, Gore, and language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising, or Frank West for they both belong to Capcom.**

 **Summary: In order to find out why the National Guard sealed off Willamette Photojournalist Frank West sneaks in by chopper however as soon as he reached it he learns that the town has gotten overrun with zombies and psychopaths join Frank as he try to survive this undead nightmare and try to keep his other side hidden and under control.**

 **Willamette Colorado outskirts nighttime 13 weeks earlier**

On the outskirts of Willamette a car can be seen driving to the town, now the car housed two individuals the first consisted that of a brown haired woman with green eyes a angelic face, and wore a jacket with a pink shirt underneath complete with jeans and shoes her name was Connie, seating next to her was her daughter Dakota who was the splitting image of her mother but with dark green eyes instead of her mother's usual green. Now these two were making their way to Willamette to find their father and grandfather Cliff Hudson, however as soon as Connie approached the town she finds it in complete chaos, and before she had time to react a crazed truck driver collided with her car, thankfully they survived the collision but Connie became temporally unconscious while the driver became a zombie that was quickly killed off by some creature.

A minute later Connie regained consciousness only to find the car surrounded by a dozen of zombies knowing this could be bad she started the engine of the car and pressed the gas pedal with her foot but it didn't move, so she tried again but was once again proven unsuccessful "shit" she cursed. Seeing that it was hopeless and that she was stuck here she did the less reasonable thing which was getting out of her car and fend off as much zombies as she can, however this wasn't helping much cause more zombies were coming from all corners and Connie was already starting tire out and fast.

However luck seem to be on both Connie's and Dakota's side cause right at that exact moment a black blur appeared out of nowhere and tackled one of the zombies to ground without giving it time to attack and started to rip it limb from limb. As the creature continues to tear apart the zombie Connie was able to get a clear view of her rescuer it was tall, had black fur, yellow eyes, it stood on two feet like a man, pointed ears, and wore a camera around its neck with the lens piece missing and the remains of what looked like a suit.

If she wasn't trying to survive here she would had screamed at the sight of the creature before her for she knew what the creature was it was shrouded in myth and in legend and one was right in front of her a werewolf a real life werewolf was here helping her . As if sensing Connie's fear the said werewolf turned his attention to her and said in a deep growly voice.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything" the werewolf said.

"You can understand me?" Connie asked.

"A course I can understand you what I mean how many werewolves do you know that can speak proper English and not through growls?" The werewolf countered.

"Obviously none" Connie answered.

"Exactly!" the werewolf replied before continuing on.

"Anyway You two better get somewhere safe cause I can't hold these things off to long" the werewolf said.

"But where are we going to go? My car is dead" Connie said.

"There's a mall not too far from here in the east I can take you there but we got to be quick" the werewolf answered before getting on all fours.

Connie nodded then grabbed Dakota who was unconscious still then climbed onto the werewolf's back.

"Hold on tight you two cause this is going to be one hell of a ride" The werewolf said then headed for the mall he mentioned.

 **Willamette Mall back entrance**

The three soon arrived outside the back entrance of the mall then the werewolf said to Connie.

"This is as far I can go you'll be much safer inside" he said.

"You're not coming?" Connie asked.

The werewolf shook his head then said.

"No I'm not because if I step one foot or in this case paw in there I'll immediately be gunned down on sight" he said.

"I understand thanks for all you're help" Connie thanked then said.

"Before I forget can you tell me something?" Connie

asked her rescuer.

"A course what would you like to know?" The werewolf asked.

"What is your name?" Connie asked.

"It's Frank Frank West" The werewolf now know as Frank West answered.

Connie nodded then headed inside the Mall with Dakota in tow. After Connie entered the building with Dakota Frank ran off into the night without single sound except with a simple howl from him.

 **Willamette Skies Present Day**

Above the streets and roads of Willamette Colorado a black chopper can be seen flying above the blocked off and overrun town.

"Will here we are Willamette Colorado although we don't do much here except to kill time at the shopping mall" the pilot of the chopper said to Frank.

"Looks like we made it just in time I bet they got all the roads sealed off by now" Frank said as he zoomed in on guard with his camera.

"Let's get a closer look" he continued.

The pilot nodded then got in a little closer. Once they got close enough Frank got out his camera then started take a bunch of pictures however he soon stopped snapping pictures when they reached the outskirts of the city where he saw a car that looked familiar to him surrounded by a ton of humanoid creatures with decaying flesh.

'Hey it's those things from last night and it looks like they're still surrounding Connie's car I wonder if her and Dakota are alright' he thought.

Guessing that it was probably futile to ask the pilot to get close enough to see if it's really her car he shrugged it off and continued to take pictures with his camera. As he continued to take pictures the chopper passed over all types of problems the mall however was no better either because it had the same creatures he saw last night when he was in his werewolf form.

"Hey can you take us to that rooftop over there?" Frank said gesturing to the roof of Willamette Mall"

The pilot looked to where Frank was gesturing to then said.

"You gotta be kidding me" he said.

Frank gave the pilot a look that said does it look like I'm kidding? Causing the pilot sigh before heading off for the mall's roof.

Author's note: And that's the introduction to Werewolf Rising now for those curious about Frank's werewolf form search Werewolf Frank on Deviantart and browses the results until you find it but till then goodbye good evening and good night.


End file.
